In the modern information era, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have found wide application in various aspects of people's life. For example, applications of the LCDs now range from small-sized products such as mobile phones, video cameras and digital still cameras, through medium-sized products such as notebook computers and desktop computers, to large-sized products such as TV sets and even large-scaled projection apparatuses. Because of such advantages as light weight, thin profile, perfect image quality and fast response, the LCDs have become the mainstream product in the display market.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a panel driving architecture for prior art LCD devices in which X-circuit boards (PCB boards) and a C-circuit board (control board) are formed separately. In this architecture, the X-circuit boards function to transmit signals from the C-circuit board to data driving chips disposed on a liquid crystal panel.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3 together, FIG. 2 is a schematic view illustrating connections of a prior art mini-LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signaling), and FIG. 3 is a schematic view illustrating a position where a terminating resistor is connected in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, in the schematic view illustrating connections of the mini-LVDS, a transmitting end (TX) inside a timing controller (TCON) transmits data to a receiving end (RX) of a data driving chip.
As shown in FIG. 3, the timing controller (TCON) on the C-circuit board and the data driving chip communicate with each other through mini-LVDS differential signals, and a signal transmitted from the transmitting end (TX) inside the timing controller (TCON) is a current signal. Therefore, a terminating resistor must be used to produce a voltage drop so that the current signal is converted into a voltage signal. As the C-circuit board is small-sized and comprises a lot of components disposed thereon, the terminating resistor Zt is usually disposed on the X-circuit board. This practice of disposing the terminating resistor on the X-circuit board requires additional electric tests to be made on the X-circuit board, which adds to the cost.